iBet
by abracadabra94
Summary: Sam and Freddie make a friendly little wager that might lead to something they didn't expect. But they aren't the only ones who've been making bets. SEDDIE. One-shot. WARNING: EXTREME LEVELS OF CORNINESS AND FLUFF.


**Hiya peeps. So I KNOW I should be working on iFind Out the Truth About My Dad (which I said I'd try to update last Sunday. Oops.) but I've had this idea rolling around in my head for about a week now (I haven't been able to write for a while because of school) and thought I'd get this done before going back to my other story. You know, to get me in the Seddie mood and whatnot. I'll try and update my other story ASAP! This is just a fluffy little one-shot between our favorite bickering duo. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: iCarly=Dan Schnider's show. Unfortunately I do not=Dan. **

Carly Shay rolled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that day as she listened to the sound of her very vocal best friends arguing in her living room. She had given up all hope of trying to get them to stop. They were so wrapped up in their own argument they seemed to be unaware that she was present at all.

"No it isn't Fredward," the angry blonde said as she pointed an accusing finger at an exhausted looking Freddie.

"Sam, this is completely ridiculous. I don't even know why I'm arguing about this with you. This is stupider than the time you tried to say that garbage was better than medicine."

"DON'T call me stupid you stupid little nub. And I still say garbage beats medicine any day. Come on, garbage is full of hidden treasures and it gives trashcans and lonely garbage men a purpose. How many bottles of Schmylenol do you know that can do that?"

"I didn't call you stupid, I called your view that trash could ever be more beneficial than something specifically designed to save people's lives stupid. And besides, that's not what this is about…"

"I already told you," Sam interrupted. "Garbage saves lives too!"

"Well I don't think there are too many people that can say their house has blown up and they were saved because they just happened to be taking the garbage out but…"

"But nothing. That doesn't mean SOME people can't say that. I won that time and I win this time. End of story, case closed, I win."

"Uh, if I remember correctly you _lost _that medicine and garbage debate. But as I was saying before…"

"No, I only pretended to agree with you because you bribed me with spherical meat, which I still say was cheating."

"It wasn't cheating! It was…clever encouragement. And you agreed with me, whether you like it or not."

"Whatever Fredweird. I'd just like to see you win an argument against me without cheating by using my love of meatballs against me."

"I told you, it wasn't cheating! But fine, if you want to play that game, then sure. I bet you ten bucks I can win the argument we were having a minute ago WITHOUT bribing you with any food substances."

"You're on Diphthong," said Sam, extending her hand for Freddie to shake it. "I believe the question was Kirly vs. Kammy?"

"Sam, look, all I'm saying is that Kammy COULD happen. I mean, have you SEEN the most recent episodes of Girly Cow? Kevin is clearly over Girly."

"But Kevin and TAMMY? No way. They hate each other. Besides, Kevin will always have that stupid crush on Girly. She's PERFECT." For some reason there was just a hint of sadness in Sam's voice as she said this.

"Kevin doesn't hate Tammy. They're best friends."

"No, they're both best friends with GIRLY. They are enemies, and you DON'T fall in love with your enemy."

Freddie was silent for a moment, then a slow smile started to creep across his lips. "You sure about that?" Before Sam could protest he took her face in his hands and pushed his lips against hers. Surprisingly, Sam didn't try to push him away. After a few moments they broke apart, oblivious to the shrieking Carly bounding to the back of the apartment and calling her brother to forget about the carton of milk he had somehow misplaced when he was taking a shower earlier and come as quickly as he could.

Sam and Freddie just sat there in silence, staring into each other's eyes. Freddie flinched when he saw Sam's hand move as he thought she might do some permanent damage to his face, but instead she just reached into her pocket, took something out and handed it to him. "You win," she said as he took the ten dollar bill from her with a smirk.

"So does this mean you think enemies can fall in love?" he said with a smirk.

"Does this answer your question?" Sam asked as she pulled him into another kiss.

"HOLY NORWEGIAN CRABMEAT!" Sam and Freddie finally broke out of the little world they had been in and looked up to see a bug-eyed Spencer who was for some reason splattered with purple paint.

"I told ya!" said Carly to her brother.

"Well it's about time!" exclaimed Spencer, but then he suddenly got a disappointed look in his eyes. "Aw, you guys couldn't have done this three days sooner? I was _so _close!"

Freddie and Sam looked from the stunned siblings back to each other, confusion evident on both of their faces. "What do you mean 'you were so close'?" they said simultaneously.

Spencer looked exasperated, but Carly appeared to be filled with joy. "It means _I_ won the bet. Pay up bro." Spencer grumbled something under his breath as he reluctantly fished a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket and handed it to his sister.

"Wh-what…you guys BET on me and Freddork getting together?"

"Yep," said Carly smiling. "And _I _bet that you guys would get together sometime between the end of this school year and the beginning of the next. And since school ended three days ago, I WIN. Ha, take that Spencer!"

"Whatever. I already knew I had lost a few days ago remember? I just didn't know I was SO CLOSE!"

"Well that's what you get for rushing things," said his sister, reaching up and flicking his nose. "I just _knew_ this would be the summer you guys would finally realize you liked each other!"

"_Well_…" said Freddie, causing the brother and sister to raise their eyebrows and Sam to look down at her shoes. "_Actually,_ I've known I liked Sam for a long time. I just didn't think she liked me back."

"Really?" said Sam, her head shooting up suddenly to look at him. "I've liked you for a long time too. Ever since…" she stopped, a little afraid to go on.

"Ever since that kiss?" Sam nodded, and Freddie smiled. "Me too." They kissed for the third time that day but it didn't last long, because they looked up when they heard both Carly and Spencer groan as Carly handed him his twenty dollars back.

"What?" said Sam. "What bet did you guys loose now?"

"The one I thought I won," Carly grumbled.

"But I thought…" started Freddie.

"The bet wasn't _actually _about when you guys would get together," explained Carly. "It was about when you would realize that you liked each other."

"Then shouldn't Spencer be all happy that he won?" asked Sam, raising an eyebrow.

"I would be," said Spencer, "But _I _didn't win. Carly was giving me my twenty bucks back because she didn't win either. I still have to give up the money to the person who did win."

"You mean there were more people in on this bet?" asked Freddie. Spencer and Carly nodded. "Well just how many people knew this would happen?"

"Pretty much everyone but you two. But there were only six people in on the bet."

"_Only _six?" said Sam and Freddie sarcastically.

"Yeah. I bet that you guys would fall in love sometime last semester, Carly bet on this summer, Gibby bet on February 30th…"

"But there _is _no February 30th," said Freddie.

"Yeah, try telling Gibby that," said Carly, though she was smiling a little in spite of herself.

Spencer continued. "Lewbert bet on next semester, Wendy bet on graduation day, and then there was the bet that you guys had been in love since that kiss last year."

"Wait a minute," said Sam, "No one knows about that kiss except the four of us."

"Well," said Carly, "No one else was _supposed _to know about it, but _some _people don't know when to keep their big, spazzy mouths shut. Right Spencer?" Spencer didn't say anything as he stared down at the floor in shame.

Carly sighed and picked up her cell phone. "Hey," she said into the phone,"Yeah, it happened…yes you won…I know, I know…yeah yeah, I know you were right…okay, see you then…bye." She sighed again as she put her phone back in the pocket of her skirt.

"That was the person who won the bet?" asked Sam. Carly nodded. "Well, who was…"

Sam didn't get to finish her sentence as the front door swung open suddenly.

"Mom?" said Freddie, then noticed his arm was around Sam's shoulders and quickly separated himself from her. His mother probably wouldn't approve of his dating the girl who constantly caused him both physical and emotional pain.

"Hello Fredward," said his mother, barely paying him any attention as she walked quickly towards the Shay siblings and stuck out her hand. "Pay up," she said.


End file.
